memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Vulcan
Dit artikel gaat over de Vulcans als soort. Voor informatie over de planeet Vulcan, zie Vulcan (planeet). De '''Vulcans' (ook bekend als "Vulcanians") zijn een humanoïde beschaving die voor een groot deel verantwoordelijk zijn voor de stichting van de Federatie. Ze zijn bekend voor hun logische geest en stoïcijnse aard. De thuisplaneet van de Vulcans is Vulcan, waarschijnlijk gesitueerd in het 40 Eridani systeem. Geschiedenis en politiek Op cultureel gebied zijn de Vulcans een van de meest fascinerende soorten in het Beta kwadrant. Ooit waren de Vulcans een zeer gewelddadig en emotioneel volk dat bijna voortdurend oorlog voerde. Ze geloofden in een grote verscheidenheid aan goden, zoals de god van de oorlog, de vrede en de dood. Naargelang hun technologie verbeterde, bereikten de Vulcans een punt waarop, door hun gewelddadige natuur, ze met uitsterven bedreigd waren. In een poging om dit noodlot te voorkomen, ontwikkelde een Vulcan genaamd Surak een nieuwe filosofie waardoor de Tijd van de Opstanding begon. Surak geloofde dat de oorsprong van alle problemen op Vulcan in de ongecontroleerde gevoelens van de Vulcans lag. Zijn volgelingen leefden volgens een ethisch systeem dat Surak opgesteld had, gebaseerd op logische principes. Alle uitdrukking van emoties, negatief of positief, was ten strengste verboden. Hoewel deze nieuwe filosofie zich snel verspreide op Vulcan, was er een minderheid die Suraks ideeën verwierp. Er begon een destructieve oorlog waarin atoombommen gebruikt werden. Surak was een van de slachtoffers van die oorlog. Uiteindelijk verlieten degenen die Suraks leer verwierpen Vulcan en begon op andere plaats kolonies te stichten - de belangrijkste op de planeet Romulus, waar ze een rijk stichten dat later het Romulan sterrenrijk zou worden. (ENT: "Awakening"; TOS: "Balance of Terror", "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]"; TNG: "Unification, Deel I & II", "Gambit, Deel I & II) De Vulcans waren een van de eersten van de huidige machten om een warpmotor te ontwikkelen, hoewel een eeuw zou verstrijken tussen de eerste warpvlucht en het breken van de warp 2 barrière. ENT: "First Flight") De Vulcans deden een aantal verkenningsmissies naar het Sol systeem rond 1957. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") Het officiële eerste contact tussen Vulcans en mensen was op 5 april 2063, toen een Vulcan verkenningsschip de warpvlucht van Zefram Cochranes Phoenix opmerkte. De Vulcans ontmoetten Cochrane op zijn lanceerbasis de dag na de vlucht. (Star Trek: First Contact) De Vulcans werden als het ware de "grote broer" van Aarde, door Aardse ambtenaren te adviseren op het gebied van de ruimte. De Vulcan hoge commando beschouwde mensen als gewelddadig en gelijkend op Vulcans voor de Tijd van de Opstanding en probeerden daarom om de vooruitgang van de mensheid in de ruimte te vertragen tot de juiste tijd er was. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "The Forge") :In "Little Green Men" zei Quark dat hij in 1947 de bedoeling had om de technologie van warp aan de Ferengi te geven zodat ze die zouden hebben voor de Vulcans, hoewel vele andere bronnen suggereren dat de Vulcans al eeuwen daarvoor warp hadden. Waarschijnlijk was Quark hiervan niet op de hoogte. De Vulcans moeten al warp gehad hebben ten minste honderd jaar voor de 9e eeuw voor Christus toen de abdij van P'Jem gebouwd werd op een planeet die waarschijnlijk verschillende lichtjaren van Vulcans verwijderd is. Tegen de 21e en 22e eeuw zouden de Vulcans ook contact gemaakt hebben met de Cardassians, Trill, Tholians, Klingons en verschillende andere rassen. (DS9: "Destiny"; ENT: "Future Tense", "Broken Bow") In contrast met hun traditie van vredevolle verkenning hebben de Vulcans ook een lange geschiedenis van grens tumulten met de aangrenzende Andorians. De mensen hielpen met vredeonderhandelingen tussen de twee over de Klasse D planetoïde die de Vulcans kennen als Paan Mokar. (ENT: "Cease Fire") In de 22e eeuw werd de Vulcan hoge commando, die vroeger enkel verantwoordelijk was voor ruimteverkenning van verdediging van de planeet, ook verantwoordelijk voor burgerlijke zaken. Onder het leiderschap van de Hoge Raad werd de houding van de Vulcans tegenover andere planeten agressiever en bemoeizuchtiger. Daarvoor maakten ze gebruik van het oude klooster van P'Jem om de Andorians te bespioneren. Vulcan werd ook minder tolerant voor politieke en filosofische meningsverschillen met de Hoge Raad; een noemenswaardig voorbeeld daarvan is het afstraffen van de Syrrannites, een groep die beweerde dat de Vulcan gemeenschap niet langer de ware leer van Surak volgde. Deze spanningen kwamen tot een hoogtepunt in een crisis die de Vulcan hergroepering genoemd werd. Deze crisis leidde tot de afschaffing van de Hoge Raad (en zijn leider, V'Las) en een herstructurering van het Vulcan bestuur onder leiding van Kuvak en T'Pau. (Hoewel het op dat moment niet geweten was, had V'Las een bondgenootschap gesloten met de Romulans.) Één van de eerste daden van het nieuwe bestuur was het beëindigen van het beleid om de menselijke uitbreiding in de ruimte tegen te houden. (ENT: "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara") Tot de 23e eeuw is Vulcan, volgens hun herinneringen, nooit overwonnen. Dat geheugen gaat zo ver terug dan Vulcans zich niet kunnen inleven in een overwinning. (TOS: "The Immunity Syndrome") Vandaag de dag is Vulcan één van de belangrijkste leden van de Federatie en is het zeer diep betrokken in alle niveaus van die maatschappij. Hun traditie van verkenning is verdergezet; in de 24e eeuw was een Vulcan schip het eerste om officieel contact te maken met een beschaving uit het Gamma kwadrant, de Wadi. (DS9: "Move Along Home") Ze waren aan het voorfront van de verkenning in het Gamma kwadrant, waar ze de Rakhari ontmoetten de de resten van de beschaving van de Hur'q vonden. (DS9: "Vortex", "The Sword of Kahless") Ondanks de vijandige relatie tussen de Federatie en het Romulan sterrenrijk hebben sommige Vulcans toch geprobeerd om een ietwat hartelijke relatie met hun neven te smeden, hopend om de twee culturen opnieuw samen te brengen. Tot nu toe hebben deze pogingen echter weinig succes gehad. (TNG: "Unification, Deel I & II"). Na de oprijzing van de Remans en na de verbeterde relatie tussen de Romulans en de Federatie na de Dominion oorlog is het onduidelijk wat de huidige staat van deze beweging is. In de 24e eeuw was het Vulcan ministerie van Veiligheid bekend als de V'Shar (TNG: "Gambit, Deel II") :'Zie ook:' Vulcan historie Fysiologie Vulcans zijn uiterlijk voor het grootste deel gelijkaardig als mensen, met als belangrijkste uitzonderingen hun puntige oren en gebogen wenkbrauwen. Aangezien Romulans afstammelingen zijn van de voorouders van de huidige Vulcans, gaat het grootste deel van de beschrijving ook voor hen op. Lichaamsbouw Vulcans zijn in het algemeen grote, magere mensen; ongeveer even groot als de gemiddelde humanoïde. Volwassen mannen kunnen tussen de 1,80 en 2 meter groot worden, vrouwen tussen 1,60 en 1,80. Vulcans wegen meestal iets meer dan verwacht zou worden, dit komt door de dichtheid van hun spieren. Die zijn heel dicht op elkaar vastgemaakt, waardoor Vulcans sterker zijn dan de gemiddelde humanoïde. Omdat ze geëvolueerd zijn op een planeet die voor het grootste deel een woestijn is, hebben Vulcans manieren ontwikkeld om daarin te overleven. Ze kunnen bijvoorbeeld verschillende dagen overleven zonder water. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!"; ENT: "Strange New World", "The Forge") Zintuigen Zoals de meeste humanoïden hebben Vulcans één paar ogen vooraan hun gezicht. Elk oog wordt beschermd door een binnenste ooglid of een membraan dat hun ogen beschermt tegen fel zonlicht en stof of zand. Het zicht is minder fel bij volle zon, terwijl het weer feller is in het donker. Zoals in de meeste warme en droge klimaten leven Vulcans vooral 's nachts, en hun gezichtsvermogen is daaraan aangepast. Daardoor zien ze kleuren helderder dan andere soorten, wat vervelend is en tot irritatie kan leiden. De meeste Vulcans vinden dat de sterrenschepen van de Federatie te fel verlicht zijn; daarom kunnen ze een contactlens dragen die de kleuren minder helder maakt. Vulcans hebben, zoals de meeste humanoïden, twee oren aan de zijkant van hun hoofd. Het opvallendste verschil met andere soorten is de puntige vorm van hun oren. De gehoorfrequentie van Vulcans is aan de lage kant ongeveer gelijk aan die van mensen, maar in de hoogte ligt die frequentie merkelijk hoger. Vulcan vrouwen bezitten en zeer sterke reukzin. Als ze in contact komen met bijvoorbeeld mensen kunnen ze een geurverminderaar gebruiken om minder last te hebben van zweet- en andere onsmakelijke geuren. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "Breaking the Ice") Huid en lichaamsbeharing De meeste Vulcans hebben een blanke huid met een lichte groene tint en recht, glanzend zwart haar. Sommige Vulcans, zoals Tuvok, hebben een donkerdere huid en lichtjes krullend zwart haar en lichamelijke kenmerken die lijken op die van mensen van Afrikaanse oorsprong. Anderen delen lichamelijke kenmerken die lijken op die van mensen van Aziatische oorsprong. Al bij al hebben de meeste Vulcans een vage Euraziatische verschijning. (Star Trek: The Original Series, , ''Star Trek: Voyager) Vulcans hebben lichaamshaar net als mensen, en bij sommige mannen zoals Spock kan dat heel weelderig zijn (zie foto). Vulcan mannen kunnen ook gezichtsbeharing hebben (zoals bewezen door Spock en Soval in het Spiegel universum), maar laten dat slechts zelden groeien. (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror"; VOY: "Gravity"; ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II") Interne anatomie In contrast met hun uiterlijke gelijkenissen verschilt de interne anatomie van Vulcans erg van die van mensen. Hun hart is bijvoorbeeld waar de lever van een mens zit, en dat hart slaat honderden keren per minuut. Het bloed van Vulcans is koper-gebaseerd en is groen wanneer het zuurstof bevat in de slagaders en is koper- of roestkleurig wanneer het geen zuurstof bevat in de aders. Wonden nemen ook een groene kleur aan. (TOS: "The Naked Time", "Patterns of Force"; VOY: "Repression") Het spijsverteringsstelsel van Vulcans past zich zeer gemakkelijk aan. Hoewel vreemdsoortig voedsel, vooral van mensen, een Vulcan waarschijnlijk slecht zal bekomen, zal hun lichaam zich na een tijdje aan het voedsel aanpassen. (ENT: "Unexpected", "Strange New World", "The Forge"; TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") Vulcans hebben een beter stofwisseling dan mensen. Cafeïne heeft weinig effect op hen. Ze zijn in staat om lange tijd te overleven zonder slaap of voedsel. Onder stress kunnen Vulcans verschillende weken zonder slaap. Vulcans zijn fysisch gemiddeld drie keer sterker dan mensen en aanzienlijk veel alerter. (TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome"; DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") Een zwakte van de Vulcans is dat ze niet kunnen omgaan met de effecten van distikstofoxide (lachgas). Na slechts een paar minuten blootstelling aan het gas verliest een Vulcan het bewustzijn. (TAS: "The Practical Joker") De hersenen De hersenen zijn wellicht één van de interessantste aspecten van de Vulcan fysiologie. Ze zijn verdeeld in meerdere lagen en heeft de controle over de meeste lichaamsfuncties, waarbij het als "regeleenheid" werkt voor de meeste organen. Ondanks dit kan een Vulcan lichaam, waar de hersenen uit verwijderd zijn, toch nog functioneren en rondwandelen (in een soort "zombie" status) met een draagbaar levenssysteem. (TOS: "Spock's Brain") In tegenstelling tot de meeste humanoïde hersenen, tasten traumatische herinneringen niet alleen psychologisch het lichaam aan maar ook fysiek. De Vulcan hersenen kunnen zichzelf herstellen. (VOY: "Flashback") Vulcans hebben geleerd om de meeste van deze lichaamsfuncties zelf te beheersen, waardoor ze hun lichaam kunnen "sturen" door een sterke wilskracht. Als een Vulcan gewond raakt, kan hij in trance gaan en zijn wilskracht gebruiken om al zijn energie te richten op het herstellen van de verwondingen. Deze trance kan voor een buitenstaander lijken alsof het slachtoffer overleden is. (TOS: "By Any Other Name", VOY: "Riddles"; ENT: "The Xindi") De substantie trellium-D gedraagt zich bij Vulcans als een neurotoxine, wat het centrale zenuwstelsel beschadigt waarmee ze hun emoties beheersen. De behandeling moet snel volgen, anders is de schade onomkeerbaar. (ENT: "Impulse") De meest bekende eigenschap van de Vulcan hersenen is de telepathische gave, waaronder de Vulcan gedachten versmelting. Vele Vulcans zijn geboren met het vermogen om de gedachten van anderen te lezen aan de hand van aanraking. Sterkere geesten kunnen dit ook zonder aanraking, meestal over korte afstanden. Sommige Vulcans hebben telepathische krachten die veel verder reiken dan die van anderen. Afgezien van Rao Vantika (die het op een technologische wijze verkreeg) en de Trill (die het verkrijgen als ze het Zhian'tara ritueel uitvoeren), zijn Vulcans het enige andere ras die het bewustzijn van een individu in een ander kunnen overzetten. (DS9: "The Passenger") Ongeveer elke zeven jaar moeten volwassen Vulcan mannen de pon farr ondergaan, de Vulcan paartijd. Het wordt gekenmerkt door intense emoties (bekend als plak tow of "bloed koorts") die een Vulcan kunnen doden als ze niet bevredigd worden. (ENT: "Bounty"; TOS: "Amok Time"; VOY: "Blood Fever") :In de afleveringen "Bounty" en "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I" wordt bevestigd dat ook Vulcan vrouwen de ''pon farr moeten ondergaan.'' Gemeenschap De overheid op Vulcan is een democratie. Individuele politieke vooruitgang wordt gebaseerd op de prestaties van een persoon. (ENT: "Awakening") Hoewel de Vulcans een extreem logisch ras zijn hebben ze toch verschillende spirituele geloven. Er zijn hier weinig details van bekend, maar het religieuze systeem laat een geloof in meerdere goden zien. Ook geloven ze in een katra, de ziel en het bewustzijn van een persoon. Deze kan voor de dood overgeplaatst worden naar een ander persoon. (TAS: "Yesteryear"; ; TNG: "Gambit, Deel I") Vulcans zijn over het algemeen niet gewelddadig te noemen, maar vanuit de logica blijkt dat er tijdens strijd soms geweld gebruikt moet worden. Vulcans hebben de mogelijkheid om verschillende wapens te gebruiken. Tevens hebben ze enkele gevechtssporten, waaronder "Tal-Shaya" en "Suus Mahna". De meeste moderne Vulcans zijn vegetarisch. (TOS: "Journey to Babel"). Vulcans staan alom bekend om hun eerlijkheid. Ze hebben er extreem veel moeite mee om te moeten liegen. Er wordt dan ook beweerd dat een Vulcan niet kan liegen. Als er echter voldoende logische redenen zijn zullen ze toch overstag gaan, maar daarbij zullen ze hun eigen oneerlijkheid niet bestempelen als liegen. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident"; ; ) De ontwikkeling van een leven met logica wordt al op jonge leeftijd gestimuleerd. Vulcan ouders gebruiken verschillende materialen, waaronder pleenok, om hun kinderen in primaire logica te onderwijzen. (VOY: "Human Error") Vulcan kinderen leren zichzelf op jonge leeftijd om afstand te nemen van hun emoties. Ondanks de vroege training in de logica mogen Vulcan kinderen wel dansen op school. Deze dansen lijken veel op die van de Orion slavenmeisjes, maar zijn niet zo goed gecoördineerd. (TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy") Als ouders zijnde zullen Vulcans hun kinderen nooit de waarheid onthouden. De band met een Vulcan ouder en het kind kan niet beschreven worden als een emotie. Ze behoren tot de identiteit van de ouder en zonder het kind is de ouder incompleet. (VOY: "Innocence") Vulcans hebben soms al een partner die door hun ouders op hun zevende jaar wordt uitgekozen. De partners komen telepathisch samen in wat te beschrijven is als "minder dan een huwelijk en meer dan een verloving". Als ze een volwassen leeftijd bereikt hebben worden ze biologisch gezien gedwongen om de huwelijksplechtigheid te voltooien. (TOS: "Amok Time"; ENT: "Breaking the Ice") Als de vrouw om welke reden dan ook afziet van het huwelijk wordt de ceremonie koon-ut-kal-if-fee ingesteld. De man moet vechten voor het recht tot zijn vrouw met een uitdager van haar keuze. Indien hij het gevecht weet te winnen wordt de vrouw het eigendom van de man. De koon-ut-kal-if-fee is een gevecht tot de dood. (TOS: "Amok Time") Hoewel niet alle Vulcans de ultieme logische staat weten te bereiken is het doorlopen van het proces genoeg om aan de idealen van de Vulcan gemeenschap te voldoen. Het ultieme niveau van logica wordt verkregen door de "kolinahr", waarin ze van alle emoties afstand kunnen doen. ( ) Cultuur en traditie Vulcans brouwden wijn, vooral Vulcan Port, tijdens de 21e eeuw. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel I") :Dit spreekt een eerdere uitspraak van Spock in TOS: "The Conscience of the King" tegen, waar hij opmerkt: "Mijn vaders ras is gespaard gebleven van de twijfelachtige voordelen van alcohol," toen hem een glas Saurian brandewijn aangeboden werd door Dr. McCoy. T'Pol merkte in ENT: "Breaking the Ice" ook op dat Vulcans geen wijn drinken. Dit zou kunnen wijzen op het feit dat Vulcan Port alleen voor ceremoniële of religieuze doeleinden gebruikte werd. Hoewel het niet altijd zo geweest is, zijn de meeste Vulcans vegetariërs en raken ze geen voedsel aan met hun handen. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Van gasten in een Vulcan huishouden wordt verwacht dat ze voor zonsopgang opstaan om het ontbijt klaar te maken. (ENT: "Home") Plomeeksoep wordt als een traditioneel Vulcan ontbijt beschouwd. (ENT: "Unexpected") Als ontspanning spelen Vulcans een spel dat kal-toh genoemd wordt. (VOY: "The Omega Directive", en andere) Hoewel er geen aanwijzingen zijn van een Vulcan religie ("geloof" zou als onlogische beschouw worden, behalve door de halfmens Spock) ( ), wordt soms een Vulcan gebed voorgelezen voor de overledenen (zoals Tuvok deed voor Lon Suder in VOY: "Basics, Deel II"). Wanneer haar gevraagd werd of Vulcans een spiritueel volk zijn, antwoordt T'Pol dat het geloof van Vulcans gebaseerd is op logica en het volgen van duidelijkheid. Anderen refereerden naar de Vulcan "mystiek", dus het lijkt erop dat, alleszins naar buitenstaanders toe, Vulcans iets hebben dat neigt naar een mystiek geloof, maar misschien wordt het door Vulcans zelf niet beschouwd als een religieus of spiritueel geloof in de zin dat de meeste andere soorten het woord gebruiken Feestdagen * Kal Rekk * Rumarie * Tal-Shanar Personen *Vulcans *Naamloze Vulcans Overige *Vulcan filosofie *Vulcan taal *Vulcan groet *Vulcan paarrituelen *Vulcan mythologie Categorie:Rassen ca:Vulcanians zh-cn:瓦肯人 cs:Vulkánec de:Vulkanier en:Vulcan es:Vulcanos fr:Vulcain it:Vulcaniano ja:ヴァルカン mu:Vulcan pl:Wolkanie pt:Vulcano ru:Вулканцы sv:Vulcaner